Bella'sFirstNight
by JohannaTwilightlover
Summary: This chapter is the first one and it's about Bella's first night at the Cullen's house a month after that they came home again. She hasn't talked about her misery life when they were gone but now she's sleeptalking instead...
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

His hands played on my skin. The time went so slow. One second could be a minute. His eyes were attached to my. I could see my reflection in his golden eyes. I smiled and saw how his face changed to curiosity.  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked and I was almost chocked by hearing his beautiful voice again. When we met, which could have been an hour ago we didn't say anything. The feelings overload and the only thing that we could say was each others names, each others names over and over again until one of us kissed each other. I remember how his lips changed form into such an amazing and beautiful form and met mine with an unspeakable feeling. Like if he wanted to describe word with it, like if he couldn't explain better than sinking down into my soul and make all of my feelings float and then rip it out so it could meet his. "Bella? What is it?" Suddenly I realized that all of my thoughts must have frozen me, I met his eyes. "Oh, nothing it's just that I don't think I can live without you, I don't have enough words to describe my feelings for you and I have to, I want to, be able to describe them." He looked confused, like if I had said something crazy like jumping of a cliff. But his expression changed quickly into a relaxed smile. He closed my eyes and wiped my tear of my cheek with his soft and ice cold thumb.

"You have time my love, all time in the world. I'm not going anywhere." His voice, it was so, so different, it was darker and more serious than before. I liked it but it frightened me.

We just laid there for a moment and examined each others face with our eyes.

"Edward…I now what I want, and that is to be with you forever. My dream is to have you, to have everything that stays with you. I can't live without yo.."

He cut me of by putting his soft and cold finger on my trembling lips. He didn't smile with his lips, but with his eyes. They really glowed in the moonlight. I saw his bare upper shimmering like small stars when the moonlight searched the room. He breathed slowly and never let his eyes go away from my. I felt how my cheeks were starting to get hot and fielded to a red colure. Now he smiled.

"Bella", he kissed my hand, "Bella", my arm, "Bella", my shoulder, his lips searched thrue my body in a way that made me shudder. I think he noticed because I could almost here his laugh under his breath and now I could here my heart beat harder and feel the blood thrue my veins pumping faster and faster, but he staid calm, like always. "Bella", now he was by the throat and I felt how my cheeks got hot like if someone started a fire in my mouth. I hoped that it would be to dark for him to notice. "I love it when you do that." I heard him say under his breath laughing. I was about to hit him but realized that would only give me a bruise or two. Instead I gave him my killer eye. He just smiled and kept going. "Bella" now he was in my face kissing. It felt like he was gonna kiss every single spot with skin. At last "Bell.." his lips met mine. Not hard but not soft either. It was almost aggressive but I liked it. He pulled me over so that I was lying on his body. I straitened up and smiled. That night, I found no sleep for a long time, but I don't think he ever noticed. He played with my hair, my fingers and sometimes he kissed me softly just to ensure me of that he was still their. Sometimes I even got to hear him sing my lullaby. I guess I fall asleep after a while because I woke up hearing Emmett which proved that I hade sleep talking again. So degrading. "Emmett, get out of hear" I yelled at him under the cover. "What did I say this time?" I asked Edward looking up. "Nothing special love" He said but I didn't trust him because of his look. He looked sad in some way. My thoughts were going wild in my head and I wondered what I had said. My first night at the Cullen's and I've already embarrass myself. I just hope that next night I can shut up. I could smell eggs from the kitchen downstairs and I looked at Edward. He only smiled and lifted me up in his arms and, in my point, flew downstairs.  
"Bella!" _oh no!_ I heard Alice looking for some clothes in her closet. I promised her that she could say "I'm sorry" to me, but never did I expect that she would choose my clothes for a whole month. I won't tell her that she has to stop, that will only upset her and I know now that she only wants to make things up to me since they left me. Edward has done everything he can for me this month that they've been home and sure I like it, but something's bothering him and I don't know what.

"Their you are Bella! I've been looking for you" Alice came dancing with a blue dress in her hand, actually for being Alice it wasn't that dreadful, but as usual I didn't like it. "Come with me, I will fix your hair to" She couldn't stop smiling so I agree and followed her upstairs to her room.

All day long Edward acted weird, Alice said that she didn't know why but I saw in her eyes that she did not tell me the truth. I got to think of Emmett, who always tell me the truth, and when I got to him it was already dark so I didn't have much time until Edward would come looking for me.

"Emmett, please? I know you were in the room. I know that you heard every single word that I spoke last night. I can't stand seeing Edward like this." I almost begged him. I felt ridiculous. But that was the price I was going to take. "Okay, fine. I know what you sad but I promised Edward not to tell you. He's my brother Bella" He looked worried, and I had got enough, I wanted to know what was going on with Edward. "I don't care if he's your brother or not Emmett, he is my boyfriend, my love and I'm the one who has to stand next to him while he pretends to not show me how hurt he is by some kind of reason! So you should tell me right now, I'm in fact your "sister in law". Please Emmett?" I almost yelled at him and understood that everyone in the house had just heard every single word I just said. Lucky, Edward was hunting with Carlisle so he hadn't heard me. Emmett stared at me and he smiled. "You se me as your brother?" he teased me. "Oh, don't even think about it Emmett. I wanna know." His smiled fainted away and his face got serious. I had to admit I was terrified. "Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell Edward okay?" I nodded and he continue.

"You know how Edward felt when he thought that you were dead right? And well when we came home, he just wanted to make it all up to you." I tried to cut him of but he wouldn't let me. "You know that Edward will always think about you and about all the things he did to you. That will not faint away for a long time Bella and this night well...it started of pretty sweet. You spoke his name and smiled a lot. But around midnight, you started to cry. Small drops were flowing down your cheek and you screamed. Like when James had bitten you" I got Goosebumps when he sad his name. The memories got me to freeze. "Edward didn't want to wake you because you started to calm down. It was fine for some hours but then it started again. But now in some way, it was worse. You shouted out Edwards name and begged him not to go, not to leave you. You told him about all the feelings you gone thrue when he was gone and that this time, you wouldn't be able to heal again." I must have looked stoned because he leaned over me and gave me a huge hug. My eyes filled with tears that rolled one by one down my cheek. Emmett brushed them away with his fingers. "You see Bella, Edward was totally frozen the hole time, he didn't move an inch and I tried to make him wake you up. But that was pointless. We talked a lot when you slept. Some things were about him thinking you thought he was gonna leave you again, but I ensured him of that it was only dreams and that you were still just a little shaken by having us home again. That didn't help and when you woke up he made me promise not to tell you what you had been saying. He was really destroyed Bella" I was speechless. The word just wouldn't come out. We sat their for a long time. In a while Emmett thought it would be good if we stepped downstairs. Alice now knew that I knew, I could se it in her eyes and she formed her lips into a "I'm so sorry."

The door slammed open and I saw a shirtless Edward walking thrue the door. I was breath taken. He smiled at my blushing. "I will never get tired of that" He said laughing while he kissed me. "Neither will I" Emmett laughed. I ranged my tongue out against him. "Let's get you into bed, you look like you could need a good night of sleep" I nodded and he carried me upstairs to his room.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I couldn't help myself looking at her amazing face. "Mh, what is it?" She turned around and met my eyes. God how lucky I am. "I was just checking if you were sleeping or not, I didn't wake you did I?" She smiled at me and nodded her head to a no. I kissed her gently and she lay down again. I could hear her breathing getting slower and calmer so now I knew she was asleep. I started to hum her lullaby softly. I knew how she likes to her it when she's going to sleep.

"_Edward, please get out of their now! Emmett can sit beside her tonight. I can't stand your face another night!_" It was Alice. She talked to me before and she thought that I wasn't gonna be with Bella tonight because in her vision she had seen Bella sleep talking again. And everyone in this family wanted nothing more than making me not hear her thoughts.

The door opened quietly and Emmett step to my side of the couch. "Edward, I can deal with her dreams, please. I can't stand seeing you get hurt like this!" I growled at him. "I want to hear my mistakes and I want to know how much I've hurt her." He looked at me like if he was ready to scream in frustration but I knew Emmett, he wouldn't do that when Bella was sleeping next to me. "Emmett, I can handle this. You know, when I heard what I did to her I was about to break through. But I remained calm so that I wouldn't wake her up. It's not her fault. It's in her head and she just need's to get it out. She doesn't know that I hear her and I don't think she wants me to either." Emmett cut me off. "Se! You said it yourself, she doesn't want you to hear them and that's why you shouldn't be her and listen." I understood Emmett's thoughts. He had a point and I knew it, I just didn't want to leave her here. "What if she wakes's up Emmett? What am I going to say?" He thought for a while and I couldn't make anything clear of what he was thinking. "Tell her the truth. She will understand and you know it!" Why haven't I noticed this before? Emmett was actually quit smart. I softly laid Bella down in the couch and switched place with Emmett quick enough for her not to wake up.

"Good job Ed, I don't think she'll wake up. Jasper's sending out signals of sleepiness now so she will sleep." It was Alice who had walked in to the room and led me out of there. "But Alice, I will hear Emmett's thought about what Bella is saying, this is meaningless!" She gave me a little grin. "No, he's gonna think of Rosalie all night long so I guess you will just hear some things you never thought they were doing." She laughed at me when I made a face at the word she said.

Unlucky, Alice was right. The only thing I could get out of Emmett's head was his and Rosalie's nights together. And I wasn't that interested about them so I talked to Alice instead.

"Okay Alice, what's up with all this strange thoughts you're sending me?" I asked seeing her face twist to different kind of face's. "Well, now that I heard Bella's thoughts about us leaving her I can't stop thinking about it Edward!" She almost screamed. I saw her eye's filled with tears that came one by one down her cheek. "I feel so terrible about giving her all this nightmares and unlucky thoughts. I even got some visions from her when she thinks' about the future and that one day, she'll wake up and we all will be gone again. That's her biggest fear Edward!" Before I could take her in my arms Jasper was there to hold her. He gave me a eye but I just shock my head no. I was as dumb as Alice was right now. I just gotten to know about Bella's biggest fear and that was not to die or something like that. It was that I would leave her again.

Alice started to calm down again and she send Jasper away so that we could talk. "I'm sorry, it's just that, she's my sister! I love Bella. When I get all this different visions from her at night I get terrified." She looked at me with her gorges face and tried to make me understand her sit. "Alice, I do understand you and one thing I know is that Bella loves you exactly as much as you love her! No doubts. But please, can't you please tell me about you're visions?" I asked with a gentle tone so that she would say yes. Inside of me, I felt like a monster. When I saw her visions in my head I just shocked my head no, over and over again. Alice tried to calm me but that was too late. I ran out of the house. Out to the woods were I could be alone.

I don't know how long I was out their but I was faster then a second when I heard Bella scream my name.

"Were is she?!" Carlisle tried to calm me down. "She is in you're room, she just woke up and saw that you weren't their." I didn't understand why would she scream? I tried to get something out of Carlisle's head but he struggled with thinking about other stuff then what had woke Bella up. I gave up and went upstairs. Alice tried to stop me but that was worthless.

"Bella? Bella love. I'm here." I walked to the couch but she was sleeping, mumbling sweet like she always did. "_Please Edward, I promised Carlisle AND Alice. You don't wanna know what she will do to me if I tell you._" I could hear Emmett's thought. In one part I could understand him. But in my own part I wanted to know what Bella had screamed about. "Emmett, what could make this worse? I already know that her biggest fear is that we will be gone when she wakes up. Please Emmett?" His face was twisting, I understood that he was gonna show me in my mind instead of telling me.

I concentrated hard. It went black, then I could se Bella's terrified face. She cried and cried. Emmett had her in his arms and tried to calm her down. She shrieked. "No! He can't be, please Emmett, please. He can't be gone! What did I do wrong?! EDWARD?!!" I could se her terrified face burning. The tears didn't stop falling. Then it went all black again.

"_Brother? Are you alright?_" I heard Emmett. I didn't realize that I ha pushed myself against the door. I just made Bella's worst fear come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EmPOV**

"Edward?" Why didn't he answer? He looked frozen. I couldn't move because then I would wake Bella who finally slept quiet.  
"Carlisle? Can you please come up?" I said in a normal voice tone. Few seconds went then Carlisle was in the doorway.  
"What happened? Emmett?" Carlisle sounded mad. He tried to get some answers from Ed but it was pointless. He walked Edward downstairs and left me with Bella.  
To my relief I could smell the sent of my loving wife walking upstairs toward this room.  
"Hi there" She said amused seeing me laying helpless in Edwards couch with Bella by my side.  
"Do you think she'll wake up if I leave just for a minute?" I asked the smiling beautiful blonde girl in front of me.  
"Yes? She is used to have something ice cold next to her when she sleeps. As soon as it's gone, she will wake up" Rose was amused.  
"Well then I guess there's nothing to do right?" we chuckled together.  
"How is he?" I asked after a while just sitting and staring at each other.  
"As frozen as before. What did you tell him?" My loving wife who I knew better than anybody sat in front of me with a look on her face that I've never seen before.  
"I showed him my memories from when Bella woke up.." wow, I had to admit that I became a little scared of Rose when I said that. Her eyes became furious.  
"Why the hell did you do that Emm? Gosh, sometimes you're just so stupid." First she was angry, but then she started laughing quietly.  
"Well, I guess this is what it's like being married. I have to deal with you even when you're stupid. How will I survive?" She threw her hands up in the air and she chuckled at her own words and her laughter made me smile.  
"You know I love you Rose" I said quietly. She leaned over Bella and I gave her a soft kiss. "I love you to. I better go checking on our brother. Please don't make her wake up until a few hours?" She gave me a grin and walked out from the room. I laid there with Bella pretty close to my body. My thoughts were going wild. I never thought about how much damage we left in Bella's life when we decided to leave. Of course I've always seen her like a sister. From the first day she walked in to this house. She will always be my sister.

When I laid there just thinking about how hurt she most have been I never noticed when she started talking again.  
"Edward? I'm so, so sorry, please, please don't, don't leave me like this." She spoke very quiet and soft with trembling lips. New tears were coming down her cheek and I lightly switched them of.  
"I know what I want. I want you! You and your family Edward. You are my life, like you said. You said I was you're life. Remember?" Her voice was so quite only a vampire could hear the exact words. She was still crying and twisted her body in a way that scared me a little. That was actually her last words that night. I now understood why Edward liked laying next to her at night. It gave you free time to think and when you couldn't move you thought about things that you normally wouldn't.

"Emmett?!" Bella sat up fast in the couch. I understood that she was in shock that Edward wasn't there. In my rescue to sneak out, Edward stood next to the door.  
"I'm sorry my love. They made me go away." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Lifted her up in his arms and started walking out the door. "_Edward, are you really alright?_" I had to ask him keeping it from Bella. He turned his head in my direction and gave me a nod. I wanted so badly to believe him but I knew that he had not been moving since Carlisle walked him downstairs. I followed them in a few seconds. I felt the thirsted in my throat and smiled to myself.  
"Rose darling" I said quiet with a soft voice.  
"Yes" She said smiling, standing by the door. She had changed clothes since the last time I saw her. Wow I am really lucky.  
"Nothing planed for the weekend?" She turned her lips to a no and she was up in my arms before anyone could have noticed. I carried her out kissing her and telling her I missed her this night. We headed hand in hand out to the forest and began our hunting trip.

**RPOV**

I've really missed Emmett lying next to me in our couch and just talking like we use to do. This night I think were the very first one when I accepted Bella as a sister when she laid there next to MY husband. I'm really lucky to have Emmett, sure he can be a pain in the as sometimes but I always know that if anything would happen he would be there.

"Okay my love, before we start hunting I want you!" Emmett stopped in front of our little hut. He had his eager smile on.  
"Ha-ha, I knew you couldn't be that thirsty" He gave me that special smile that was the only thing in the world that could make my legs weak. He took my hand and led me in to the hut.

For being such a closed up person I liked it in our hut. It was cozy, but I guess that's because I'm next to my big strong man. The fire was on in just a second. I saw that Emmett had planned this well. Not well for being a Cullen but well for being Emmett.  
"Rose?" he said while he kissed me.  
"Yes Emm" I didn't want to talk right now but he had my face in his huge hands and looked me right in the eyes. He banded down so that he was on one knee.  
"Would you like to marry me again?" He said with such a beautiful voice that I couldn't help but smiling.  
"Oh Emmett, yes of course I would!" I threw myself in his lap and that kiss, it was like when he had asked me to marry him the first time.  
"I know I can't give you your biggest dream but I hope that my love, which I will use for loving you in eternity, will be enough for you not to leave me." I was speechless and just sat their in his lap nodding my head to a yes. He lifted me in his arms in to the couch and kissed me softly.  
"I will do everything in my power to make your life the best anyone could ever have" He kissed me again.  
"It already is" I said under my breath.

**APOV**

"Jasper?! Come down here now!" I yelled from downstairs. He was by my side in a second looking terrified. I was always amused when I scared my family members that easily.  
"What my love?" He tried to sound like he would do anything for me but I knew he was only scared that I was going to yell at him.  
"What are you planning to do with Edwards feelings?!" I asked him pretty angry.  
"Ehm, nothing special." He didn't dare to look me in the eyes right know.  
"Jasper! Edward is going to handle this things with Bella's dream all on his own alright?!"  
"I just want him to feel better at night Alice. You don't get all of this emotions coming all over you when Edward hear what she says." I had to take his hand. He looked like he was in pain now.  
"I'm sorry it's just that you're plan won't work out love. Ha-ha, I saw it just a second ago and Edward was about to strangle you when he found out that you tried to make him feel better." He could not help but laughing with me. The thing was out of question and I had better things to do know that arguing with the one person I truly loved.

"Bella? Were are you? You promised me that I could choose you're clothes today so come on now!" I walked upstairs to my room and I knew she would be there. I could smell her from across the country. To my surprise Edward was there to.  
"Edward, I'm sorry but this is a women thing you know" I said and tried to chase him out. "Alice, please I only want to se my beautiful girl in her new outfit" He tried to smile at me so that I would let him stay.  
"You can se it when she's ready" I said quick and pointed out the door for him to leave. "Alice, are you alright? You seem pretty stressed out" Bella looked at me with a half smile while I ran around like a crazy chicken trying to find the right thing for her to wear.  
"Ha-ha, yes I'm just fine!" I said and put her in one of my favorite blue dresses. It was short but I gave her a black par of tights to put on.  
"Wait! Stop, there you got it. Now you look truly perfect Bella" I said and gave her a hug. "Thanks Alice, I do actually like it" She said and smiled at me.  
"Hah, everyone loves my style Bella, it's just you who is a bit weird but I guess that's why Edward loves you" I said as I opened the door. We laughed together and walked downstairs to meet Edward and everyone else.

"Wow Alice, I can really say that you did a good job" Edward teased me. I gave him an eye and danced of toward Jasper. I could hear Bella talking to Edward and trying to find out why she was wearing such a wonderful outfit for tomorrow.  
"Come on! I want to know, sooner or later you will tell me so why not now?" She really tried her hardest but Edward kept his mouth shut. My plan had to work out tomorrow. I had planed a little picnic for them on Edward's favorite place. Well you can't really call it a picnic but it's a kind of a dinner. If my luck was with me Emmett and Rosalie were coming home tonight so that they could help me. Of course I hadn't told Edward, he just read my mind when I saw the vision of the dinner going perfect. So if he ruins it I'm going to rip his head of.

"Hey love, what are you doing up here all alone?" Jasper walked in to our room and laid down beside me on our bed/couch and hour later.

"Just thinking" I said moving closer to the wall so that he could lay down beside me.

"About what? You look worried." I didn't know if I was going to tell him, but it's Jasper, I can tell him everything.

"About my vision when I saw Bella jump of a cliff and when I saw Edward being killed.." He looked at me without saying anything. I could feel he was trying hard to make me feel better but it wouldn't work.

"Please stop Jasper, I don't wanna feel better right now. I just wish that there would have been anything I could have done. Something that would have made her feel better, I wish that we never left." Those eyes, I couldn't resist them and he always made me smile when I didn't want to.

"Both you and me know that there is nothing we can do right now. We can't turn the time back and Alice, there was nothing you could have done. I know you don't trust her when she telling you she wasn't trying to kill herself but I do. Sure, she was miserable but maybe she wanted to try things. Experience things that would make her life better, who knows?" I smiled and let him give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's just such a pain seeing that vision every time I think about us leaving her. We could have lost Edward!"

"I know my love, but don't you think it's time to let that past? We didn't lose Edward and not Bella either." I nodded and we started talking about something else.


End file.
